


Comfort

by Pualani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pualani/pseuds/Pualani
Summary: Day 4 of Jumin Week!Jumin comforts you while you're sick in bed with a migraine.





	Comfort

“Hello?”  
You peaked up from bed to see your husband looking slightly concerned in the doorway.  
“Migraine,” you responded.  
You had been laying in bed pretty much all day, feeling like garbage, while Elizabeth kept you company. Jumin had been at work, and you felt awful that he had to come home to this.  
He left the room immediately, sure to close the door so that the light from the living room wouldn’t bother your eyes. You rolled over and moved Elizabeth to your stomach. She purred. Petting something soft and comforting helped at least distract you from the pain, but you still hated these days. While they were few and far between since your relationship with Jumin had started (he could afford the absolute best in migraine treatment and you’d never hear the end of it if you refused), they could still put you out of commission for a day or two every few months.   
It was mostly the light that bothered you, and of course the throbbing pain. But knowing that your lovely husband had to come home from a long day at work only to either spend time alone or quietly in the darkness of your room wasn’t helpful either. It made you feel a bit useless and you hated knowing that his day would be a bit disappointing without you to talk to.  
A few minutes after initially leaving, Jumin returned, this time leaving the door open and the living room lights off, carrying a cup of tea.   
“You said the chamomile helped last time, so I acquired some chamomile tea infused with lavender since you said that’s helped as well. You’ll have to tell me which one you prefer so I can be sure to be prepared next time.”  
“Thank you, you really didn’t have to.”  
He set the teacup on the bedside table and sat next to you. “But I want to. I hate seeing you sick.”  
Elizabeth jumped up from you to make her way to Jumin. He gave her a few head scritches and she settled into his lap as you sat up in bed.  
“Is there anything else I can do? Anything you need? Want?”  
“I’m honestly fine-”  
“Clearly you’re not,” he cut you off, firmly but still with a soft voice.  
“Well, I will be fine. I just need some time in the dark.”  
“I wish you’d told me you weren’t feeling well before I came home. I would’ve prepared a lavender and peppermint bath for you.”  
“I didn’t want you to worry.” You hated the sad look in his eyes even now, and the last thing he needed at work was more to think about. He was busy enough as it is, and the last thing Jaehee needed was more work, especially if it was only because of you.  
“The tea is lovely,” you said after taking your first few sips, “Thank you.”  
“Would you prefer to be left alone?”  
“You don’t have to leave. I just need the lights off. And no heavy metal or anything.”  
“I think that can be arranged. I’ll have the chef prepare us dinner in bed.”  
He got up from his seat and made his way to his closet to remove his coat and tie. Elizabeth walked over your way and curled up beside you, meowing softly.   
Jumin sat down on his side of the bed, unbuttoning the top button of his pinstriped work shirt. You smiled, he only ever did that when he was around just you. It was a little reminder of how comfortable he was with you, even if he still seemed a bit more formal than you were used to being even with close friends. You drained the last of your tea and lied back down, reaching for the scented migraine sleep mask sitting beside your pillow. As you put it on, Jumin laid down beside you and wrapped an arm around your side. He always had loved being the big spoon.   
You had to admit, it was hard to feel too miserable when your love made you feel oh so comfortable.


End file.
